A New Family Member
by Belieu23
Summary: Heather is in for a rude awakening. I made a new character to Supernatural...
1. The Dream

_I looked around the barn and saw two ridiculously tall figures. There were talking about something but I couldn't hear them. My vision was a bit cloudy. Suddenly another figure appeared. The third figure had yellow eyes. I gasped a little and the three figures turned toward me. I ducked quickly. Once they started talking again I looked around and the tallest figure pulled something from his pocket. It looked like a knife. I gasped once again. They all turned around toward me again, and I ducked._

_My breathing was erratic. I looked around again and they were standing right in front of me. I gave a light scream and jumped back. The man with yellow eyes stepped towards me._

_"Well, isn't this a nice surprise?" he asked. The last thing I saw, was the guy that had the weapon in his hand lifted it up and-_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I groaned as I sat up. I hit my alarm clock and it turned off. I yawned and went straight to my bathroom. Good thing about being an only child was that you don't have to fight for the bathroom. I showered, blow dried my hair, brushed my hair, and teeth and went back to change into clothes for school.

"Heather?" my mom asked.

"I'm up mom!" I replied. Bad thing about being the only child, my parents bug me about _everything_ and if I get caught doing something, can't blame anyone else. I think back to my dream as I'm putting jeans on. This dream has been here forever and it won't go away. Who are those guys? Why did that man have yellow eyes? And how are those guys so freaking tall? I laugh at the stupid question.

I run downstairs and my mom is making breakfast. There's a knock on the door and I go and get it. It's my best friend, Jenna. I let her in and tell her breakfast is about to be done if she wanted to eat.

"Yes, free food," she says with a fist in the air and walks to the kitchen. I laugh at her. "Morning Mrs. Foreman!" I roll my eyes at how she is sitting with a fork and knife in her hands ready for food.

"Oh, Jenna. You never fail to make my day," my mom replied. She placed the food on our plates and my dad came up to join us. I look between my parents and can't help but think I really don't look like them.

"Dad, you gonna eat with us?" I suddenly ask.

"Can't kiddo, gotta run." he said patting my head, kissing mom on the cheek, and quickly walks out the door. It's 8:05 and I place my plate and Jenna's into the sink and grab my backpack. _Yuck school._

"Bye mom, see ya after school!" I say as I put my jacket on.

"Bye Mrs. Foreman!" Jenna says. Jenna is a really cool person. We have many inside jokes. We met about fourth grade and we've been besties ever since. When you look at Jenna she looks the type of someone who's friends with everyone and does a bunch of activities for school. She is practically friends with everyone, I mean she has the face of 'let's be friends' and yeah.

Me well, I really don't know about myself. I try to be nice as much as I can to everyone, but there are some who don't want anything to do with me. And that is okay with me, I don't mess with you, you don't mess me, we're fine. We get to school finally and we run inside and get ready for our first class.

...

Once school was over Jenna had told me that her mom had to take her to the doctor for an appointment, so she couldn't walk home with me. I said it was okay and started home. I noticed a black car and it was around the corner from my house. I noticed some people in there and one of them looked over towards my direction. I quickly walked faster and into my house. I pulled my homework out of my bag and placed it on the table. I finished my homework finally and my mom came home.

"Heather? Do me favor and clean the living room," she said.

"Okay," I grabbed my work and went to my room to put my stuff away. As I was in my room I noticed there was something off about it. I walked away with a confused expression and went to the living room to clean up. There wasn't really a lot of a mess in here, my mom's just a clean freak. I cleaned the best I could and even dusted the shelves and the television. I heard the door open, must be my dad. He then slammed the door shut and stormed off to his room. What?


	2. The Car

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cleaning and starting dinner.

"Is dad okay?" I asked.

"He's fine, maybe it was a bad day at work." she said. She continued on with making dinner. I decided to go outside and walk around town for a while. As I was walking around I saw that black car again. _Maybe it'll be gone when I come back._ I thought. I walked to the park. I sat on the swings for a bit. I just sat and thought about random things.

It was getting late so started walking home. I was kicking rocks. I looked up and saw that _same_ black car. I decided to be bold and walked up to the car. Yeah, sometimes I make the wrong decisions. What do I know? This could be a trap for all I know. The window was rolled down and I walked right up to it.

"A-hem." I cleared my throat. The guy had been sleeping with sunglasses on. He woke with a jerk. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Um..." he cleared his throat. "Just Homeland Security, watching out for the sake of our people," he stated. Whatever that meant. He took off his sunglasses and flashed a smile. He looked terribly familiar. "No worries." I nodded my head and walked off. "Hey, wait," he said running up to me. I had to look straight up to look him in the eyes. "Here." he gave me a card. "If there's anything screwy going on, just call us up."

"Us?" I asked confused. He pointed to the other man by the car. _Where did he come from? _"Oh, um. Okay." I walked away and headed home. I walked inside sticking the car into my pocket and walked into the kitchen. It smelled good. "Hey, mom, dinner ready?"

"Yes, I was wondering when you were coming back," she said. I sat down as she placed my food in front of me.

"Is dad, going to eat with us?" I asked slowly.

"No, he's not feeling very good and his day at work was terrible." she stated. I nodded my head. We prayed for our food and gave thanks to God and we ate.

After dinner I cleaned the dishes and went to my room. I changed into some pj's and sat on my bed. I remembered that I had that card in my jean pocket and grabbed it. _Something seems off about this. _I took the card and threw it away and got into bed.


	3. Chapter 4

"Supernatural"

"Leaving"

_**Don't own anything! Review! **_

I sat in silence, resaying, what Sam and Dean had said. "A-are...you sure?" I stuttered. They both nodded. I nodded back giving them an awkward look. "Look," Dean began, I looked up at him, "we know you're confused. But um, you need to come with us." I looked up and nodded, I knew I wasn't safe here.

"You can pack some stuff. We'll be waiting in the car," Sam told me. Before they wnet outside they had to hide my 'parents' in the closet. I chuckled at Dean, who was having a problem dragging my 'dad'. Sam helped him out though.

I grabbed my dufflebag and started putting shirts, pants, music, higine stuff in. I also put my favorite pair of shoes in my bag. I looked over at my nighstands and saw a picture of my family and I.

It was framed in a glass frame. Tears started to form in my eyes, I threw it at my wall and made a big crash. I was so angry I kept throwing everything in my way. I dropped to my knees still trowing pictures everwhere. I saw Dean walk in dodging a picture. I kept throwing, but then I couldn't move my arms.

Dean had put his arms aroun me to stop. I was now crying on his shoulder. I got up after a while, grabbing my bag, and my iPod going to the car. I got in the back and sat there. "We're going to our friend Bobby's house to stay for a while, not long though." "Ok." I nodded looking at the window. Once Dean started the car, which was really cool, we head to Bobby's.

Sam and Dean had the radio on and the song, "Carry on my Wayward son." was on. Dean turned the music up and sang along. Sam did the same. I giggled at their singing. I knew the song, but I wanted to watch the boys. Every once in a while Sam or Dean would glare at me. We stopped at a gas station for gas and food. I got out to stretch my legs. "Let's go." Sam said handing me a burger and a soda.

We all ate in the car. Dean burped half the alphabet, got to J. Same went and got to K. They were laughing until I went. I got to, and I can't believe it, Q. They starred at me and my eyes go really big. Then we all bursted out laughing. We headed out again. "Oh, I should remind you, driver picks music, so no whining." Dean told me as Sam rolled his eyes. "K." I replied. i sat there drinking my soda in silence while Sam and Dean argued about music. I guess Sam didnt' agree to Dean's rule. This brigttened my whole day.


	4. Chapter 5

**Okay! So, I have decided that I'm going to update EVERY Sunday. That way it will give me a week, to come up with ideas and type them up while I'm at school, or home. I won't be updating tomorrow because I've got nothing. But I will start typing it up okay? Sound fair enough? Cool :D**

**-Kaitlyn**


	5. Chapter 6

_**"Dead In The Water"**_

__I sat by Dean at the Lynnwood Inn waiting for Sam. Dean was circling something from the "Missing Persons" article.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked Dean. I looked up at Dean as he started to smile.

"Just the check please," Sam said.

"Okay," she said back still looking at Dean. Dean hung his head.

"You know Sam, we are aloud to have fun once in a while, right Heather?" They both looked over at me.

"Don't drag me down with you." I replied. Sam smirked. Dean sighed.

"Here, I think I got one," Dean tossed Sam the paper.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Soffie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake. Doesn't walk out. Authorities dry out the water," Dean began, "Nothing. Soffie Carlton's the 3rd Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found. They had a funeral two days ago."

"Funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. They buried the empty coffin for um...closer or whatever." I rolled my eyes. To Dean not the fact I don't have a heart, I"m sorry about what happened, but Dean your acting like a jerk.

"Closer?" Sam repeated. Dean nodded. "What closer? People just don't disappear Dean." Dean then looked up at Sam. "Other people just stop looking for them." Dean looked confused.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for dad, we're getting colder, everyday." Sam said.

"Exactly. So what do you suppose we do?" Dean was getting annoyed.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam replied.

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You think I want to find dad as much as you do?"

"I know you do-" Sam began. My eyes fell on this really cute guy across the diner. He was looking at me and I looked down. I looked back up and he was still looking at me. I didn't even realize that Sam and Dean were done argueing. Sam had paid the bill.

"Heather. Heather!" Dean was right next to me. I quickly looked at him and he saw the guy I was looking at. "Uh, no," was all he could say.

"What?" I asked.

"Not while your with us." Dean replied. I rolled my eyes and went outside and stood by the car, annoyed.

...

Wisconsin was actually a beautiful state. Nobody spoke the entire ride. We finally passed the sign "Welcome to Lake Manitoc" Dean parked his car outside of the lake house. It was a little green house with a red roof. I looked abanded. Dean knocked on the door. A guy came to the door and looked confused.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm agent Ford," he then pointed to Sam, "this is agent Hamel. We're with the US wild life service." Will gave a questioned look to me and asked, "Who's she?" My eyes widened. I didn't know how to answer.

"Intern," Sam interupted, and he gave a weird laugh. They must do this all the time. Sam and Dean questioned Will about how Soffie died. Then Will showed us down to the lake.

"She was about 100 yards out," he began, "That's where she got dragged down."

"Are you sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that Lake. She's as safe out there as she's in her bathtub." Dean looked at the lake.

"So no splashing?" Sam asked, "or no signs of distress?"

"No," Will said, "That's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe a dark shape reached the surface?"

"No again she was really far out there."

"See any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No. Why?" Will asked. "Why! What do you thinks out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." said Dean. Dean walked away as Sam asked, "What about your father? Can we talk to him?"

"Look if you don't mind. I mean he didn't see anything, he's kind of been through a lot." Will replied.

"We understand," we all nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 7

**_"Dead In the Water"  
><em>**

We drove down to the police station.

"I'm sorry, why does the Wild Life service care about an accidental drown?" The chief asked.

"You sure it was accidental?" Sam answered****with a question. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what? And who's she?" Chief asked leading us to his office.

"Intern," Dean replied with a triumphant look. I punched him on the arm when they weren't looking.

"K... Please sit." Sam and Dean sat down. I couldn't find another chair so I sat on Sam's arm part of the chair.

"There are no carnavors in that lake. There's nothing big enough to pull down a person. Unless it was the Loc Ness monster."

"Yeah, right." Dean said glancing towards Sam and me.

"Will Carlton was traumatized and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still we dragged the entire Lake, and ran a SONAR sweep, just to be sure. And there was noting there." Chief said.

"That's weird, I mean that the 3rd missing body this year." Dean said.

"I know. These are my people from my town. These are people I care about." We nodded. "Anyway," he began, "All this, it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" I finally spoke.

"The dam of course." he replied.

"Of course." Dean said leaning back, "The dam." Again glancing towards us. "Its a...sprung a leak."

"And the feds give us the grand to repair it. So they've opened the spill way. In another 6 months, it won't be much of a Lake." Chief sighed, "Won't be much of a town either. But as a Federal Wildlife agents you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean said a little exhausted. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Sam, Dean, and I turned around. Sam and Dean stood up, and so did I. "I can come back later." she said.

"Guys, this is my daughter." Chief said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dean." Dean gave a smile and I rolled my eyes. He must do _this_ a lot too.

"Andria Bar. Hi," she replied.

"Hey,"

"They're from the Wildlife service. About the Lake."

"Oh." she glanced from her dad, to Sam, and then me. Then a boy about 8 cam e behind her.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked. The boy looked down shyly, and walked away. Andria looked at us and walked away. We exchanged looks and Chief said, "His name is Lucas."

We looked back out the door to see Andria giving Lucas some crayons. "He okay?" I asked looking to the Chief.

"My grandsons' been though a lot. We all have." He siad. This gave me a flash back of my so-called parents.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." We nodded and headed out the door.


End file.
